This proposal requests partial support for an international meeting on Synaptic Transmission, which will be held in the framework of the Gordon Research Conferences, from July 27th - August 1st, 2008, in Biddeford (Maine, US). The long-term goal of the Conference is to further our understanding of fundamental molecular and functional mechanisms during synaptic transmission in the central nervous system. Research in this area is driven by the appreciation that an understanding of fundamental mechanisms in Synaptic transmission will be critical for a future understanding of the role(s), and the possible dysfunctions of synaptic transmission in various neurological disease states. The specific aim of this meeting will be to bring together 35 invited scientists (speakers and discussion leaders), with a broad participation of about hundred further junior (graduate students and post-docs), and senior researchers in the field of Synaptic Transmission. The Gordon Research Conference on Synaptic Transmission has been regularly held in a bi-annual meeting cycle since 1998, and the meeting is recognized as an important regularly held meeting in this highly active research area. The unique framework of the Gordon Research Conferences, with ample time for critical discussion of new approaches, and ample opportunities for informal discussions, is an ideal meeting venue to guarantee the goals of this Conference. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Chemical synaptic transmission is the main means of information transfer between nerve cells in the brains of all animals, and humans. As such, synaptic transmission underlies almost every aspect of brain function, like sensory perception in hearing, seeing and smelling, movement execution and motor coordination as well as learning, memory and higher cognitive functions. The health relatedness of this application lies in the appreciation that a thorough understanding of the fundamental molecular and functional mechanisms in Synaptic transmission will greatly contribute to understand the causes of brain diseases like neurodegenerative disorders, mental illness, drug addiction, developmental disorders, and epilepsy and stroke. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]